We Belong Together
by qunnyv19
Summary: Biarkan ia bermimpi, biarkan ia berimajinasi, biarkan ia berada di lain dimensi. Biar. Biarkan saja. #KFS2


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
**Characters:** Theodore Nott/Daphne Greengrass  
**Warnings:** Typo(s). Oneshot. Latar waktu: Saat di Hogwarts, tahun ketujuh. Dark. Intinya: fanfiksi ini agak kejam.

Enjoy!

* * *

.:. We Belong Together .:.  
© qunnyv19

* * *

"_Matamu hijau."_

"_Aku tahu."_

"_Seperti Slytherin. Ular. Kau licik seperti ular, picik dan sama cerdasnya seperti binatang itu."_

"_Aku tahu, Theo … aku sangat tahu."_

"_Kalau kuberi pertanyaan, asrama apa yang paling kau inginkan selain Slytherin, apa yang kaumau?"_

"_Yang jelas bukan Hufflepuff."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Pada dasarnya aku adalah ular. Aku bisa memakan musang, tapi aku harus bertarung dulu melawan singa dan elang."_

* * *

Lorong-lorong Hogwarts sudah sepi, hanya ditemani dengan cahaya temaram yang berasal dari obor. Slytherin yang agung, yang benar-benar sedang di atas angin di tahun ketujuh itu, memilih untuk menyamankan diri di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama yang lembap dan dingin.

Tetapi tidak dengan sejoli ber_badge_ Slytherin ini.

_Tap_, _tap_, _tap_.

Angin dingin berhembus dan terkadang para hantu melewati mereka, sekadar memberikan seringaian dan bergosip di tengah malam. Atau lukisan-lukisan yang melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan aneh dan tak suka, sedikit memberi olok-olokan kepada dua orang tersebut.

Perlahan, Daphne merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh kurus Theo dan memeluk lengan kiri pria itu.

Theo meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau terlalu naif kalau kau masih ingin mengikutiku sampai ke Hutan Terlarang."

Hening sejenak. Agak skeptis menjawabnya, Daphne sedikit membuang muka. "Aku tahu."

"Aku ke Hutan Terlarang, Daphne," ulang Theo, seakan-akan Daphne tidak mendengarkan perkataannya yang tadi. Ia menengok ke belakang, mengira-ngira apakah ada yang mengikuti mereka atau tidak.

"Aku sudah bilang, 'kan? Aku akan tetap menemanimu."

Ketika mencapai Aula Depan dengan sukses, Theo dan Daphne sama-sama menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar suara mencurigakan.

Daphne mengacungkan tongkat dengan kepala terangkat angkuh, sementara Theo menatap seorang pemuda kurus kecil yang kentara sekali sedang membuntuti mereka.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, bocah?"

Yang diajak bicara menggeleng takut-takut, sembilan puluh sembilan persen anak kelas satu. Atau dua. Baik Nott maupun Greengrass tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah ataupun warna asrama yang dipakai anak itu, namun dengan sigap Greengrass mengambil tindakan.

"Locomotor Mortis."

Kaki si Bocah Malang langsung menempel dengan erat dan dia tidak bisa melangkah ke mana-mana. Daphne memelototinya ketika dia mencoba untuk mengambil tongkat sihir.

"Diam di tempat, sialan." Umpatan terdengar. "Kau tidak usah ikut campur urusan kami. Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Dengan ultimatum tersebut, mereka keluar dari Hogwarts dan menyelinap dengan mudah menuju Hutan Terlarang.

.

.

.

"Apa ini?"

Daphne mengernyit jijik ketika mendapati dirinya sedang membaui sesuatu berbau busuk. Tadinya dia tidak mau mengucapkan 'Lumos' ke tongkat sihirnya, sebab dia mempunyai Theo sebagai pegangan. Tapi karena baunya semakin menyebalkan, Daphne mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan menyalakannya, mengarakannya ke sumber bau.

"Daphne, jangan nyalakan tongkat sihirmu."

"Kenapa? Lagipula tidak ada siapa-siapa di—"

_Srek_, _srek_, _srek_.

Daphne melangkah mundur.

"Kautahu? Ada binatang-binatang buas yang menyukai keremangan di antara kegelapan," kata Theo.

Mereka dikelilingi monster-monster berbulu abu-abu mengerikan dengan wajah jelek menyeramkan dan menyeringai lebar. Tangan ada empat, kakinya dua.

Saat itulah dia mengenali bau busuk yang daritadi sampai di indera penciumannya.

Daphne mengeluarkan protes dan sanggahan.

"Demi Salazar, mereka sudah ada di sini sejak awal, Theo! Bau busuk tubuh mereka menyebar ke mana-mana, aku yakin kau juga menciumnya sedari tadi."

"Tadi aku ingin memancing mereka di pepohonan yang lebih lebat dan besar, tapi sudahlah. Mereka sudah terlanjut berada di sini."

"Menjijikkan."

Daphne mencengkeram erat bahu Theo.

"Apa sih yang kaumau dari makhluk-makhluk brengsek ini?"

Saliva mereka menetes-netes ke bebatuan berlumut. Daphne mematikan lampu dari tongkat sihir dan langsung menyelipkannya ke jubah, hanya untuk mendapat makian dari Theo.

"Bodoh," desisnya.

Saat mereka semakin mendekat, Theo mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan langsung mengucapkan mantra-mantra sadis yang membuat tubuh makhluk abu-abu itu terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian. Darah busuk terciprat ke wajah putih Daphne. Dia langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Jangan manja. Mana tongkat sihirmu? Jadi kau hanya berani melawan laki-laki lemah—tidak, bocah—seperti tadi?"

Daphne memutar bola mata dan segera mengeluarkan tongkat sihir lagi. Hanya bermodalkan kegelapan, Daphne berusaha mencari mangsa. Bau busuk mereka makin menyebar karena tubuh mereka yang terpotong-potong.

"Aakh!"

Gadis berambut hitam mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam ketika bahunya diseret seseorang. Bukan seseorang, tapi salah satu dari kawanan makhluk-entah-apa yang diincar matanya oleh Theo.

"_Mata mereka bisa melihat kebusukan hati seseorang."_

Baru Daphne sadari bola mata mereka berwarna keemasan. Tapi baunya tetap menjijikkan, dia tidak jadi terpesona. Daphne meronta-ronta dengan kuat. Theo sendiri sibuk mengurusi yang lainnya yang berdatangan semakin banyak.

Sekali mengucapkan mantra, efeknya terkena untuk semua makhluk-makhluk itu.

Daphne merapalkan mantra terlarang; di mana kondisi subjek yang ditargetkan kondisi tubuhnya menjadi hancur lebur, dengan semua organ dalam yang terlempar keluar.

* * *

"_Agar kau bisa mencintaiku, Daphne, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

_Sebuah senyuman tipis yang keluar, tapi sarat ejekan._

"_Tidak ada. Karena aku tidak pernah bisa mencintaimu."_

* * *

"Ayo kita mandi bersama di Danau Hitam."

Ajakan tidak normal, tentu, apalagi yang mengatakan hal tersebut adalah Daphne Greengrass. Theo mengabaikannya seraya meneguk Fire Whiskey yang dibawa oleh Malfoy dan kroco-kroconya.

"Kau mabuk," sahutnya kemudian. Daphne Greengrass juga mendapatkan tiga botol Fire Whiskey. Sudah diminumnya satu setengah botol.

"Aku serius, Theo, dan aku sedang tidak mabuk." Daphne mengerling dengan mata yang hampir terpejam, kadang dia berjalan tak tentu arah di sekitar Theo sambil mengenggam sebotol Fire Whiskey yang isinya tinggal setengah.

Theo menghela napas.

"Tidak."

Daphne masih membujuk dengan nada seduktif. Para Slytherin yang berpesta pora di Ruang Rekreasi diabaikan oleh si Sulung Greengrass. Ia melempar botol itu ke sembarang tempat dan menyeret Theo menuju Danau Hitam, di bagian selatan kastil.

"Di dalamnya ada cumi-cumi menyebalkan."

"Aku tahu. Jangan bilang kau takut dengan cumi-cumi itu, Theo." Daphne tergelak dan berjalan sempoyongan.

Setelah berada di tepi danau, Daphne membuka jubahnya dan seluruh pakaian dengan cepat—tanpa menoleh—lalu menceburkan diri ke air danau yang segar dan ditimpa bulan purnama.

Terdengar suara serigala dari kejauhan.

"Daphne, kau sudah gila," komentar Theo. Nadanya datar.

Daphne tersenyum kecil dan mengepak-ngepakkan kaki di bawah air. "Aku seperti Putri Duyung, 'kan?"

Theo menempatkan diri di tepi danau, duduk tenang dan menekuk lutut, menatap riak-riak air dengan penuh arti.

"_Danau Hitam yang tertimpa cahaya bulan purnama dapat membersihkan hati yang penuh kebusukan."_

Dengan riang, Daphne berenang tak tentu arah dan meneriakkan kata-kata seperti, "Theo, turun! Ayo kita lakukan sesuatu yang memabukkan."

Atau…

"Biarkan aku berimajinasi dengan liar untuk malam ini."

Theo mendengarkannya sekilas-sekilas, tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang gadis itu katakan, karena dia tidak suka berbicara dengan orang mabuk. Hanya Daphne _asli_ lah yang dia pedulikan, bukan yang setengah sadar seperti ini.

Sampai akhirnya suara air yang tenang dan menyejukkan berubah menjadi suara berisik dan cipratan-cipratan air mengenai jubah Theo.

Theo menautkan kedua alis.

Oh, sial, kedua tangan Daphne sedang digerak-gerakkan di permukaan air, berusaha bisa menggapai sesuatu agar gadis itu dapat naik ke atas.

Satu konklusi: Daphne sedang tenggelam.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan tentu saja mencari tongkat sihir. Dengan sihir semua menjadi lebih mudah dan lebih praktis, tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menggerakan seluruh tubuh. Tapi dia lupa kalau sebenarnya tadi Daphne menyeretnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil tongkat sihir. Tongkat sihir yang tertinggal di Kamar Laki-laki Asrama.

Theo membuka jubahnya dan ikut menceburkan diri ke dalam sana, berusaha untuk menarik tangan Daphne yang tadi masih bisa menampar udara. Tapi kini kedua tangan itu lenyap; diganti dengan suara gelembung-gelembung kecil yang ada di tempat.

Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

Tidak mungkin Daphne bisa tenggelam begitu saja, pikir Theo sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, perih terkena air. Di sekitar yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan, tapi dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mencekam.

Theo menoleh, dia mendapati suatu entitas dengan tangan-tangan banyak yang sedang memerangkap dirinya di dasar Danau Hitam, membuat dirinya tercekik karena salah satu di antara tangan itu mencengkeram lehernya kuat-kuat. Theo menendang-nendang, gelembung-gelembung keluar dari mulutnya, dan Theo tahu sebentar lagi dia akan kehabisan napas. Cumi-cumi raksasa sialan.

Menggunakan tenaga yang tersisa, Theo memberontak; mendaratkan satu kaki di dasar Danau Hitam yang kasar dan ditumbuhi apapun itu, lalu memberi tolakan sehingga dia bisa terlompat ke atas. Dalam kesempatan itu, dia balik menggenggam tangan lengket itu dan dipelintirnya ke bawah, setelah itu segera ia cari udara segar di permukaan air.

Baru saja bisa bernapas lega untuk sepersekian detik, kakinya ditarik. Theo menggeram kesal, dia segera menginjak-injak apapun yang sedang menarik kakinya dengan tenaga ekstrem. Daphne Greengrass sedikit terlupakan karena makhluk-makhluk ini.

Theo kembali menyelami kegelapan di dasar danau, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meraba-raba dan merasakan. Menggunakan intuisi, _feeling_, firasat, dan keyakinan penuh akan kekuatan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat yang menegangkan dan berhasil menggunakan teknik yang sama, cepat-cepat Theo berenang ke tepian tanpa memberikan kesempatan dirinya untuk bernapas. Untung cumi-cumi itu hanya satu (atau itu yang ia rasakan). Bayangkan bagaimana kalau ada dua atau lebih sementara dia berjuang sendirian di bawah sana.

Ketika mendongak, Theo tidak tahu harus tertawa atau marah karena kenyataan yang hadir di sana.

"Halo, Theo. Sepertinya itu aktivitas yang menyenangkan."

Daphne Greengrass, berpakaian lengkap, menyunggingkan senyum misterius di wajah aristokratnya.

* * *

"_Bagaimana kalau begini, kalau aku berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang kauinginkan, aku berhak memilikimu selamanya."_

"_Kau terdengar licik, Theo."_

"_Slytherin _rule_."_

"_Aku tidak punya keinginan dan aku tidak mau menjadi barangmu untuk selamanya."_

"_Kebohongan yang menakjubkan."_

"_Baiklah. Aku punya satu."_

"_Oke, apa?"_

"_Lenyaplah dari dunia ini."_

"_Kalau aku lenyap, aku berhak memilikimu selamanya."_

"_Tidak bisa. Kau pergi dan aku masih ada di sini."_

"_Aku akan melenyapkan kita berdua."_

* * *

"Kenapa harus Lapangan Quidditch?"

"Pertanyaan yang menakjubkan."

Mereka berdua, lagi-lagi menyelinap keluar dari Hogwarts lewat dari jam malam, masing-masing menggenggam sapu terbang di tangan kiri dan tongkat sihir di tangan kanan; untuk pertahanan diri.

Daphne tidak mengacuhkan sindiran itu.

"Kau bisa terbang, 'kan?"

Daphne mengangguk. "Tentu saja bisa."

"Tidak usah sombong, Greengrass." Theo mendecih ketika melihat tingkah laku Daphne yang congkak mulai keluar, di mana dia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dan melihat siapapun dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Nott."

Theo menyeringai. Tipis. Bahkan Daphne tidak sempat untuk melihatnya.

"Kita akan terbang."

"Aku tahu. Bahkan makhluk bodoh seperti Muggle pun tahu kalau kita menaiki sapu terbang, kita akan _terbang_."

"Tentu saja bukan terbang seperti itu, Daphne." Theo memberikan senyum enigmatis yang membuat Daphne sedikit merinding. Dia memasukkan tongkat sihir di saku dan bersiap-siap untuk terbang, melintasi awan dan langit bersama taburan bintang. "Terbang menaungi angkasa."

Daphne mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Kini dia bersisian dengan Theo di udara.

"Lalu? Apa?"

Theo terbang dengan pelan, Daphne mengikuti. Gadis itu masih setia menunggu jawaban Theo, tapi itu tak kunjung datang. Mulai tak sabar, Daphne menjawil Theo di bahu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Kurasa kau tidak peduli."

"_Sekarang_ aku peduli."

Kini mereka terpaut distansi yang lumayan jauh, dengan Theo yang memimpin di depan. Daphne memutuskan untuk turun saja karena dia merasa ini amat konyol. Teriakan Theo mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jangan turun. Ikuti aku terbang ke atas, ke langit, memeluk bintang-bintang, Daphne."

Mau tak mau Daphne mengikuti laki-laki itu dan mereka terbang semakin tinggi, tinggi, _tinggi_…

Theo meraih lengan Daphne dengan jarak sapu terbang yang kurang dari setengah meter, bermain dengan jari-jari lentik Daphne yang terawat untuk beberapa saat. Daphne bingung dibuatnya.

"Apaan sih?"

Tubuhnya limbung, beberapa detik kemudian sapu terbang Daphne melayang di udara tanpa pengendara sementara tubuh Daphne menggantung, dan hanya dengan tangan-tangan Theo dia masih bisa bertahan.

"Theo!" Daphne menjerit tertahan, takut melihat jarak yang memisahkan mereka antara langit dengan tanah. "Kau gila! Kau mau membunuhku, ha?"

"Iya," jawab Theo kalem, ekspresinya datar, satu per satu jari yang ditautkan kini dipisahkan dengan rasa enggan. Namun hati telah menjawab, dan jawaban itu adalah yang paling sesuai yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Daphne berusaha menggapai sapu terbangnya, tetapi Theo menggerakkan sapu miliknya supaya menjauhi sapu milik Daphne. Pada akhirnya, Daphne tidak bisa mencapai apa-apa dan hanya tertinggal satu jari yang tertaut dengan jari Theo.

"_Mari kita lenyap bersama-sama. Kita terbang. Melihat dunia ini dengan perspektif yang berbeda dari orang lain. Kita akan menjadi Raja dan Ratu di sebuah tempat di sana, lalu kau akan mencintaiku selamanya."_

* * *

"—rus bertarung dulu melawan singa dan elang."

Percakapan mengenai asrama mengambang di udara. Theo mengerjap.

Daphne menatapnya sebal.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, ya? Baik. Kalau begitu aku tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu. Aku pergi."

.

.

.

(Mereka seharusnya bisa bersama)

_Biarkan ia bermimpi, biarkan ia berimajinasi, biarkan ia berada di lain dimensi._

_Karena hanya di mimpi ia bisa menggapai keinginannya, karena dengan imajinasi dia bisa memiliki semuanya, karena di lain dimensi dia bisa memilikinya._

_Biar. Biarkan saja._

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Mana yang mimpi, mana yang kenyataan? Terserah kalian. Itu semua ada di imajinasi para pembaca semuanya.**

**Karakter Theo-Daphne di sini diambil dari fanfik LFH, karena karakter mereka tidak terlalu menonjol di buku Harry Potter, jadi saya tidak tahu apakah mereka OOC atau tidak. Kalau di LFH Daphne yang ngejar Theo sampai sebegitunya, sekarang saya balik posisinya:p**

**Maaf kalau nggak jelas, apalagi kalau **_**dark**_**nya belum kerasa. Saya juga masih belajar menulis, kok, dan terus belajar, **_**especially**_** di **_**genre**_** seperti ini.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca! **


End file.
